Everyone Gets A Yami
by Psycho King
Summary: What the title suggest... No real plot... No ultimate evil... Just, everyone gets a yami that fit's there personality... (suggestions for Genre other that General)
1. Flip of a Coin

**Everyone Gets A Yami!**

Author's notes:

Me: Hey people! I was reading several Yugioh fics and while almost all of them gave 'someone' a new millennium item, they usually did a poor job of it.

That's where this fic comes in. No plot… No ultimate evil… No full duels, unless I get inspired, with the fate of the world on the line… just everyone will get a Yami that FITS THERE PERSONALITY!

Each chapter should be an individual story about one of the characters getting there Yami from there point of view and the effects on them will be seen in the following chapters. The coughluckycough characters that will get one will be Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, and maybe Solomon Moto (grandpa)… oh and Seto will get the Rod back. I'll take any other suggestions but only if the reviewer rationalizes it to me (good luck).

Oh, and if you're wondering, I gave each of my muses a LARGE sleeping pill. They should be out of it until I finish this story. They would hassle me about this story to no end.

Death: (steps forward from the shadows) Indeed we would. However, there was one flaw in your great design… some of us don't eat, or even have a digestive track to absorb it… (GSO-Techu6 and Lunix95 join Death from the shadows)

Me: Eep… Uh, I don't own Yugioh but I do own these new Millennium Items and the Yamis that go with them, so ask me before using them. Now, I gotta run. (runs away with three of the alternate personalities hot on his heels)

Key:

"Normal speak"

:a hikari to his/her Yami:

#a Yami to his/her hikari#

**The flip of a coin**

"Awh man, I gotta get me some new cards." Said Joey as he frantically ran around the Kame game shop. He was moving back and forth between the display case for individual cards and the boxes of packs, trying to decide which to get. His constant movement was getting on the nerves of Tea and Tristan, who were reading a magazine and tossing a football respectively. Mr. Moto was taking a nap behind the counter, having given up hope on Joey ever making up his mind.

Tea lazily looked up from the dance magazine she was skimming through to watch her blond haired friend continue his mad dash. "Please Joey… next to Yugi, you're the last person who should improve his deck." Tristan stood up and put a hand on the Brooklyn-accent boy drawing his attention away from the display.

"She's right man. I mean you got second place in Duelist Kingdom, you were a big part in kicking digital butt against the Big 5, you were a finalist in Battle City, plus that whole instance with that Anubis guy…" Everyone paused and shuttered as if a cold wind blew through the store. "…What I mean is… you already got a great deck, why would you need some new cards to improve it?"

"Tha's just it Tristan." Joey shrugged off Tristan's hand and went back to the case, shoving his hands into his pockets. "While I am good, those duels showed me tha' I could be better." At this point Yugi had returned from an errand and Mr. Moto woke up, both taking an interest in Joey's words. "In Duelist Kingdom I got by more with luck than skill…"

Yugi decided to speak up. "But Joey, chance cards are a big part of your strategy. Your deck wouldn't be the same without them."

"I hear whacha sayin' Yug, an I don't plan to change tha'. Hear me out on this one though." Everyone drew quiet as Joey caught his breath and organized his thoughts. "I really thought I improved m'self before Battle City. I added s'veral new chance cards, added s'more power, and just threw in s'me cards that I though looked cool." As he was talking, Joey pulled out his deck and began to randomly shuffle through the various cards.

"I hear you man," Tristan said while reclaiming his seat. "Even though your deck was stronger, you were always being pushed to your limits and forced to rely on your luck even more."

"'Xactly Tristan, I thought I would just use my chance cards as a 'if I need them' use. But then, that Rare Hunter blew me away with Exodia, Espa Roba was stomping me right and left with Jinzo, Weevil's dirty little tricks were making it near impossible to hit him, and that was just the first rounds." Joey pressed his face against the case but he wasn't really looking at the cards right now. "In the semifinals, Odion threw me for'a loop with his 'mostly traps' strategy. Then that dirty lawyer of the Big 5, Johnson, mocked me by messin' with my dice and coins. Only Mako and, ironically, Marik fought me without forcin' me to rely **only** on luck."

For a few minutes there was complete silence in the game shop, until, "Hrumph, While that's all fine and well, Joey, leaving your face-print on my display case won't help your situation." Solomon Moto said from where he stood on a stool behind the counter, using the added height to lift the young blonds head off the glass. "Take the advice of an old man, and your dueling teacher, the cards in there are both out of your price range and not what you need. Get one of the packs."

Joey nodded and began his 'check-every-pocket-and-hope-you-have-enough-money' search and bought two of the cheapest packs…

He shuffled through the nothing commons that are abundant in the cheap packs…

He got to the two rare cards that were…

"MASKED SORCERER and RED MOON BABY!!!!!" Came the blond teen's cry of disappointment, causing everyone in the shop to kiss the floor shock.

"Tough break, Joey." Tea commented while looking over her friend's shoulder to see the nothing cards he got.

"Yugi!" Mrs. Moto's voice came from the upper floor of the game shop. "Go to bed. It's 10 and you got busy day tomorrow!"

"Mom!" Yugi whined back, embarrassed that, even at his age, he still has a bedtime. "My friends are over, and Grandpa might need help in the shop." Tea and Tristan both grinned at Yugi's words, know that was his standard excuse to skirt around his bedtime.

Yugi's mom walked down the staircase enough to see everyone in the shop, "Well, that's different then." She turns her gaze to the eldest Moto. "Father, close up the store now."

"But…"

"No 'but's dad, you need to get your sleep also. Yugi, bed, now. Father, close up the shop and go to bed." Both Moto men lowered there heads and complied, Yugi heading up the stairs, and Grandpa began shutting everything down. "Goodnight everyone," Mrs. Moto bowed and following her son upstairs.

"Night Mrs. Moto." Tristan and Tea chimed together. Joey was still blankly looking at the useless, to him, cards he got.

Tea looked down at her watch, "Wow, look at the time… Hey Tristan, could you give me a ride home."

"Sure," The pointy haired teen replied.

As they left, Solomon Moto finished shutting down the display lights… and notice his gaming student still standing in the middle of the floor. Carefully, he walked next to the blond, and prodded his shin with his foot. "Come on Joey, you heard my daughter."

"Wha… oh, sorry gramps," Joey murmured as he placed his new cards into his pants pocket… "Huh… what's…" and pulled out two 1,000 yen notes. "Woah, where did this doe come from?!?"

Grandpa looked up from where he was moving the day's profits from the register, to a safe. "Looks like your luck is changing for the better."

"And I know just what to do with it. Gramps, could'ya let me buy another pack, before my new-found luck wears out?"

"Sure, Joey." Grandpa took the register drawer out of the safe and put it on the counter. "Just make your decision quick."

"Ok, I'll just get one of the newer pack." Mr. Moto held out the newest display boxes, letting the teen take his pick. "I'll take tha' one." Joey gave the older man one of the notes and took the chosen pack and his change.

"Dad!" an irritated female voice came from up stairs.

"Coming!" Mr. Moto yelled back, while giving a look.

Joey nodded, understanding, "Later Gramps," and headed out the door.

Later

")# that old &$!#)," Joey cursed while looking at the few coins still in his hand. "Should've known better than ta' let HIM see any money." sigh "A'least he'll be gone when Serenity gets back." He muttered to himself, lying down on his bed.

After a few moments, the Brooklyn-teen reached inside his green jacket and pulled out the pack. On the cover was the picture of a sideways turned pot with a face for a lid, it's tongue hanging out with a pair dice rolling off. "Come'n lady luck. I could really use a break." Joey barely noticed the shift in the pack's weight as he began carefully tearing it open from top to bottom.

When he opened the package, a bright light shown from inside, "Huh???" and out, along with the face-down cards, dropped a big gold coin. "Wha' the…" as he turned the piece over in his hand, he notice how it looked like a large 50 yen, with the big hole in the center. On one side were four pictures aligned around the hole: on the left were three vertical squiggly lines that looked like a river, at the bottom were grain-like wisps, on the right was a pyramid shape, and at the top was a sun-like carving.

"Woah… good detail…" Then he turned it over… "Wha'…" on the other side was the upraised shape of an eye, the hole going thru the center, with two lines underneath, the same symbol on the Millennium Items. "Spooky… I'll ask Yug' and Ishizu 'bout it t'morrow." As he palms the coin, Joey flips the cards over and begins to scan thru them.

"Guess… luck was listening… with a s'nse of humor…" Inside were mostly some new chance cards, along with a few supports for some older chance cards. Then his fingers came in contact with a monster card with the same picture as on front of the packs. "Dice Jar??? Woah, talk about a chancy card, but if I get a four or higher it could wipe out an opponent in one shot."

Just then, the blond-haired teen heard the front door, quietly, open and close again. "Hello!" came a young girls voice. "Joey, are you home?!" The teen in question instantly recognized the voice.

"Serenity, up here!"

Almost instantly, a brown-haired girl with bright eyes, wearing a feminine business suit, walked thru the bedroom door. "Hey big brother, whacha doing?"

"Nuthin much sis, just going thru sum new cards I bought. How'd your first day interning for… gerrrrr …Kaiba go?"

Serenity ignored the way her brother spat when saying Seto's name. "It went well. Seto even complimented me on my money management skills."

"He did?!?" Joey asked, a little disbelief in his voice.

"Well… it was more like, 'your not nearly as incompetent as Crunk was when it comes to finances'." Serenity said while imitating her new boss's gruff tone. Both teens instantly burst into fits of laughter.

"Tha' sounds more like the Kaiba I know." Joey said after regaining his voice. "Hey Sis, look at this. It fell outta one of the packs I bought." He slowly open up his hand to show the coin to his sister.

"Wow, Joey! It look the pyramid thing your friend Yugi has." His sister then gets a look of concern on her face. "Do you think it's one of those Millennium Items?"

"Not sure," pondering the same question in his head, the blond rolled the coin over in his fingers. "There's only s'pose to be seven of them and all of those are accounted for… but it could be like that Pyramid of Light thing and have a different history behind it."

Both of the teens jumped when the door slammed open below. "Hey kidz, daddies back!"

Joey and Serenity ran downstairs, Joey grabbing the coin on his way out.

"Pops… whacha doing back so soon?!?" Joey yelled as they watched their father stumble back and forth in the living room, waving a bottle of Vodka in his hand. The rest of him reeked of several other liquors.

"Wats, can't a man come inta his own home wit'out gettin twenty qustions?" He walks over to Serenity's side, giving her a scrutinizing look. "Any way, wher's your paycheck gurl?"

"What do you mean father?" Serenity asked, trying to be civil. "I have only been working at Kaiba Corp. for one day. They haven't given me my first paycheck yet."

"Don's lie to yer father, 3!(# !!!" He yelled while striking her across the face, knocking her unconscious. Thes is tha way it's spose ta go. Yer spose to go ta work, get a chek, an give it ta me ta keep mi 'spirits' up!!!"

"&$!#) !!!" Joey yelled while taking a swing at the man, but he dodged it while stumbling to the side.

"Feh, Wha' ya goin ta do, boy? You coldn't never beat me, even whin I'm drinking. Ha, I mus be ta Drunken Master. Hahahaha!!!"

:Curse him. What should I do? I can't stay here with Serenity or else she might get hurt again. I got to stop him… but how?:

#Allow me, Mr. Wheeler.#

:What? Who said that? Where are you?:

#Look into your hand#

Joey looked down to see the coin still in his hand. :Are you saying that this really** IS** a Millennium Item?:

#Correct, Mr. Wheeler. My name is Joseph, Royal Egyptian Treasurer and Spirit of the Millennium Coin. Would you like my help?#

:Whatever man, you said you can help, how?:

#Allow me to take control. I shall play a little **GAME** with this miserable excuse for a father.#

:Alright man, but we're going to need to have a talk later.:

"Wha's you gonna do now boy?" His father continued talking. "If ya fight me I'll jest pound ya. Maybe yer 3!(# of a sister would put up a betta fight than you."

Sudden a glow came from Joey's hand. As he stood up his hair began to rise, as if he walked over a street vent, and took on a silver sheen at the tips. He looked up at the older man with a reckless confidence in his eyes. "You're right sir. I cannot defeat you in a physical fight. So how about we play a game." Slowly, Joseph reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a card.

"Feh, wha kindda game?"

"It is a fairly simple game that I am sure you could do even in your condition, sir." The neo-yami began to clear a space in the middle of floor. Using some of the debre he marked off two circles, one inside the other, and broke the space between them into six slots. He then took some number magnets from the refrigerator and placed one in each spot. Finally, he placed the trap card, 'Blind Destruction', in the center, causing a dark glow to form around the walls. "This game is called Blind Destruction and if you win you will get **all** my remaining prize money from the tournaments I was in…"

:WHAT!!! I'm saving that Serenity an my college tuitions!:

#Calm yourself my friend. All will be revealed.#

"…However, if I win, you will have to play a **penalty game**." Joseph continued while retrieving a die from a table.

"Heh, sounds fun, son. How da ya play?" The older man said, not noticing the overhead light flicker as the darkness begin to envelop the room.

"Simple, each turn we each will pick one of the six spaces I marked off. This die I hold in my hand will be rolled and if either of us is in the space matching the roll, that person losses. Still want to play?"

"Sur brat, I've always consderd myself a lucky man."

"Game start!" the both yelled.

"I'll go first." The older man said as he walks around the circle. "I'll pic the numba 5 spot."

Joseph nodded and handed him the die. "Find then. I shall pick the number 3 spot."

"Trying to sta away frm me, eh. Alright, I roll!" Joey's dad rolled the die. "Feh, a four… gess nothin happens, huh."

"Don't be so sure."

As Joseph spoke, a bolt of electricity sparked from the ceiling light and struck the floor in the number 4 spot.

The drunken father raised his hand, still holding the bottle, to shield his eyes from the bright light. "Wha the Hell?!"

"Heh," Joseph spoke with confidence. "You should know to expect the unexpected, when playing… **A SHADOW GAME!!**"

"A wha?" Joey's father asked while looking at the smoldering spot on the tile floor. Shaking his head, he growls and glares at, who he presume is, his son. "I don't care wha freaky game this is, I'm still gonna win!"

"Fine then, round two begins." The dark man said.

The next three round proceed with out either Wheeler loosing. The drunken man seems to become more shaken with each bolt of electricity. Scorch marks having blackened 4, 1, 3, and 2 in that order.

"Your hands are unsteady. Do you still wish to continue?" Joseph asked with mock concern.

"Shadup, I ain't backing down!"

"Very well, I shall pick 5."

"An I'll pick 6." As he prepares to roll, the drunkard gets an evil glint in his eyes.

Quickly, the older man drops his bottle and shoves his son to the right, having him land on the 3, 4, and 5 spaces.

As soon as sees that his son is down, he begins to laugh as he drops the die, believing that if Joey was incapacitated, he would be the winner.

However, at the last second the die bounces of the Vodka bottle, and comes to a stop on six.

"ARGH!!!" Joey's father screams as the electricity strikes him on the forehead, causing him to collapse.

Joseph stood up and dusted himself off as the drunkard twitched until he was in a seated position.

Glaring down at the man, he says, "You have disrupted the game by interfering with the other player and have also been in the spot rolled. By both counts **YOU LOSE!**" Thrusting his hand forward, he yells, "**PENALTY GAME: MIND DROUGHT!!**" A dark shade shatters from around his father as the older man's eyes glaze over.

When he opened his eyes, Joey and Serenity's father began frantically searching around. "My bottle?!? Where's ma bottle of Vodka?!?" Finally his eyes set on where it has fallen in the circle. "Ah, there ya are my precious." But as soon as he touches it, to him, the bottle and all seems to turn to a mist and float away. "Wha?!? No! Where it go?!? I must have a drink!!!"

:What didya do to him?:

#His mind has been clouded for many years by alcohol. Now, whenever he tries to fulfill his thirst of liquor, it will evaporate before his eyes.#

As the old man begins to run to the fridge, hoping to get a beer, Serenity begins to stir. "Joey? What happened?"

The yami offers her a hand and helps the young girl to her feet. "Do not fear, Miss. Wheeler. Your father will never be able to harm you again."

"You seem different…"

In a flash of light, Joseph returned control to his host. "I'll 'xplain everything later sis. For now, let's call the cops. Dad's gonna be taking a trip to rehab."

"Alright."

Author's Notes:

Me: Like it… Hate it… let me know… for now, I gotta run…

Review...


	2. Brothers and Partners

Me: I'm baaaaacccckkk...

Lunix95: There he is!

GSO-Techu6: Restrain him!

Death Thou shalt feel our wrath!

Me: Eeep... RUN AWAY!! (jumps in car and drives away)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own the Yamis and Items I made up.

Key:

"Normal speak"

:a hikari to his/her Yami:

#a Yami to his/her hikari#

**Everyone Gets A Yami: Part 2**

**Brothers and Partners**

"Ishizu better have a good reason for calling us out in the middle of the night." Seto Kaiba grumbled as he a Mokuba climbed out of there limo and headed into the Domino City Museum.

"Aww, come on Seto." Mokuba reasoned, as he walked around his brother's legs. "It must have been important if she called us both here. Ishizu understands that you have a busy schedule and can't be disturbed for something trivial."

Kaiba made a grumbling sound in the back of his throat. "I still don't like it."

Mokuba was no more happy than his brother, having to be called out so late at night, but kept it to himself. He was really disappointed that he couldn't hang out with Joey's sister, Serenity, some more. She was much more fun being around than that tight-collared Crunk and the other members of the 'former' Big Five.

As they walked thru the museum exhibits, the Kaiba brothers eventually came across two security guards near a staircase. "Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Ishizu asked me to escort you to her office." Seto began following the guard, but stopped when the other one bard Mokuba's path.

"Hay, what about me! Ishizu asked me to come too, so shouldn't I get to hear what she has to say?" Mokuba yelled while trying to walk around the guard.

"Sorry, sir, but only your brother is to see Ms. Ishizu."

"Nonsense," Seto grumbled, "Ishizu must want to talk to both of us. Beside, where I go, my brother should be able to go too."

The first guard spoke up, "Our orders were to guide you, Mr. Kaiba, to Ms. Ishizu. Your brother can tour the museum of his own free will, but he is not to go upstairs."

"It's ok Seto," Mokuba said, calming his irritant brother. "I'll look around down here, and you can tell me what you two talked about later."

Seto Kaiba nodded and followed the guard back up the stairs, still mumbling about how 'Ishizu better have a good explanation'.

As soon as his brother was out of sights, Mokuba glanced over at the other guard. "So are you going to be following me around, or what?"

"No, you're free to go wherever you want. Ms. Ishizu even granted you permission to take anything you might find to your liking from the displays."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't ask questions kid. I just follow orders." The guard said while resuming his position next to the stairs.

Mokuba shrugged the guards poor explanation and started looking around. At first he tried to stick the main hallway, so that Seto could find him the moment the meeting was over, but soon got bored and began wandering deeper into the exhibits.

After what seemed like forever to a young mind, the younger Kaiba brother arrived deep within Ishizu's private collection. The same collection that held the tablet that foretold Kaiba and Yugi's duel at Battle City.

"Seto wasn't kidding, staring at it 'is' disturbing." Mokuba muttered to himself while tearing his eyes away from the carved stone.

As soon as his vision was clear of the tablet, Mokuba noticed a small door behind a nearby display stand. As soon as he opened it, a bright light shown from within, temporarily blinding him.

"What the...!" Mokuba exclaimed while grabbing what was inside.

-------------------

Ishizu's office

-------------------

"This had better be important, Ishizu," barked the elder Kaiba brother as he walked into the office, seeing the young tomb keeper sitting behind the desk.

He then noticed that she once again was wearing the Millennium Necklace. "Ahh... I understand now, you had another 'vision'." He said before she spoke a word. "Why don't you cut right to the chase and tell me what hocus-pocus prediction that ancient piece of jewelry showed you." He then added with sarcasm, "After all, we both know the 'wonders' your last bit of advice did for my company's stock, as well as my reputation as a duelist."

"Actually Kaiba," Ishizu began to calmly say as she reached under her desk. "I wish to compensate you for assisting Yugi in defeating my brother's evil side."

As Seto began to move closer as Ishizu lifted up a small black case and placed it on the desk. "You hosted Battle City, as I requested. In exchange, I allowed you to use Obelisk. However, you satisfied my request again by assisting the Pharaoh, and without any offered compensation." She unlocked the latches and opened it, facing herself. As soon as she did, her Millennium Necklace began to glow.

"I wish to reward you for your decision by giving you this..." At her last word, she spun the case around to reveal... the Millennium Rod.

For several minutes, neither one moved. Seto Kaiba's normal neutral face was marred with a twitch of confusion in his right cheek, occasionally turning his normal grimace into a snarl.

"What are you trying to pull here Ishizu?" Kaiba said while pulling away from the case and it's contents. "Marik gave that to Yugi, so why should I deal with it? Also, I thought I made it perfectly clear during Battle City that I don't believe in all of your fairytales and ancient stories. And while I don't think that hunk of scrap metal can do half the things you claim," he said while pointing down at the Millennium Rod, "I do know that it was the cause of most of the problems during my tournament. So, why should I want it?"

"First of all, the Pharaoh entrusted me with the safekeeping of this Item as well as returning my own. Second, it is not my place to say why you should keep the Millennium Rod." Ishizu calmly said while pushing the small briefcase forward. "However, this Item IS now yours. Destiny has decided that the fate of the Millennium Rod shall rest in your hands, Seto Kaiba."

"Feh... more stories..." Kaiba slowly crossed his arm and looked directly at the tomb keeper. "Tell me Ishizu, if I do take this troublesome hunk of metal off your hands, name one good reason why I shouldn't just melt it down and sell it for the gold it's made of?"

"True, Kaiba, I cannot give you a reason why you should not destroy the Rod. However," Ishizu glanced up through her bangs, sending a bone-chilling glance directly at the owner of Kaiba Corp. "If you do, You'll never fully understand why Yugi can, and will defeat you again. This I can guarantee."

Moments after she said this, Kaiba's cheek stopped twitching, his snarl returned to the neutral line it normally is, and his eyes returned his glare back to the Item in the case. "I knew I wasn't going to like this."

----------------------

Back Downstairs

----------------------

Still mumbling multiple obscene words, Seto Kaiba made his way back down the stairs, followed by the guard.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairwell, Kaiba paused to look around, looking for his brother.

"You!" Kaiba barked to the first guard, the one that had remained on the bottom floor. "Where is my brother?!"

"Right here Seto." From the nearest darkened archway, Mokuba stepped forward.

Kaiba noted that his brother's voice was monotone, not his usual energetic tones. If it wasn't for his newest acquisition and the boy's lively smile, Seto would have sworn that Mokuba was acting like those Rare Hunters that became delusional after loosing.

"Feh... Come along Mokuba, we're leaving."

"Sure thing... heh ...'Big Brother'"

With that, the Kaiba brothers left the Domino Museum, both carrying small black cases that they didn't have when they first arrived.

---------------------

Kaiba Mansion

---------------------

After the brief ride home, Seto Kaiba spent several minutes sitting at the desk in his office, staring at the open case that still held the Millennium Rod. He wasn't sure, but something seemed off tonight. True, his meetings with Ishizu have never been anything close to normal, but something seemed different. Something he should have noticed.

#Come to me...#

Kaiba's head shot up, and he cautiously looked around the room for any signs of an intruder. "Wha... what was that?"

#Come...#

Furious, Kaiba stood up and began to turn to either side, not wanting to be caught off guard. "Show yourself, I know you are here!"

#Over... here... Come to me...#

Finally locking onto the source of the voice, Kaiba turned to face... the Millennium Rod still on the desk.

A look of horror crossed Seto's face... "No..." ...that reformed into his disbelieving scowl. :This cannot be happening. I do not believe in Ishizu's fairytales... they are nothing more than myths. They cannot be true... They mustn't...:

#Truth is in the EYE...# The Eye of Horus symbol on the Millennium Item glowed as the Rod spun out of it's case and began flying toward Kaiba, who reflexively caught it in midair. #...of the beholder!#

In a flash of light from the Millennium Rod, Seto Kaiba's skin took on a more tanned appearance, his hair became windswept and dusty-gold in color, and, finally, a predatory grin settled on his otherwise neutral face.

This new person within Kaiba's body began looking over his appearance. "Heh... nice..." He looked over into a nearby mirror. "Good to see that my destined host keeps himself in shape. Now nothing will stand in my way as I take command of this country, as well as finally defeating the Pharaoh and his host!" This obsessive yami then raised the Rod high above his head as it glowed. "VICTORY SHALL BE MINE! RESIDENCE OF THIS DWELLING, COME TO ME! YOU SHALL BE MY PERSONAL GUARD AS I MAKE MY WAY TO THE PHARAOH! AHH, HAHAHAHAHA!"

After a few seconds, the door to Kaiba's office opened and in walked the younger Kaiba brother.

Not noticing the young boy's annoyed look, the yami's triumphant appearance became even more ecstatic as he said, "Ah, young Mokuba, he must have been coming to see his 'dear' brother, and now he will be the first of my loyal mind slaves." The yami turned to look directly at his host's sibling. "Come here boy, we shall await the arrival of my other servants, then we shall head out on my victorious march through the city! HAHAHAHAHAH..."

"Feh, nice to see you to... SETH."

"...AHaha... huh..." The newly named yami's laughter suddenly cut off as he did a double-take of the person standing in front of him.

"You shouldn't await for anyone else either, I have made sure that your commands were not heard." Said the one-with-Mokuba's-appearance as he brought five cylinders from behind his back.

Seth looked down at this strange child before him and then pointed the Millennium Rod at him. "Tell me child, how do you know my name? Not even the Pharaoh knew my true name. For, as by the old ways, if he did he would have had power over me."

"Heh," the long haired boy before Seth simply held the cylinders before his face. "Of all those you knew from back then..." He flicked his wrist, causing the five cylinders to link together, forming a staff twice the boy's height with a small sphere at the bottom and an open design of the Eye of Horus at the top. "...I do believe that I should know your name. After all, you know my name as well."

With those words, the symbol at the tip of the staff glowed. Mokuba's bush of hair smoothed out and slicked back, with his bangs tapering off into three points in front of his right eye. While his change in appearance didn't affect his height, this new person carried an aura of self-assurance that seemed capable of dominating any weak-minded person in his presence.

A look of realization crossed Seth's face, then his grin returned. "Ah, this truly is a joyous day. Not only have I regained a body so that I may function in the living world once again, but so has my Chief of Ceremonies. Welcome back Deni!"

Deni smiled at the high priest, "It is pleasing to see you in good health as well, teacher."

"Enough with the pleasantries, my lieutenant. With you at my side, I won't need an army to defeat the Pharaoh!" Putting on the coat that Seto wore during the Battle City Tournament, Seth made his way toward the hallway. "ONWARD TO VICTORY!"

WACK!!!

The impact on the back of his head caused Seth to turn around and see the Millennium Staff in the back swing from the blow.

"You know, you're beginning to repeat yourself, my priest. That is almost, word for word, the exact lines you fed me before going of to challenge the Pharaoh. And like before, I will tell you it is a mistake that you shall regret. However, this time I will not allow you to even go."

Seth stared off with his Chief of Ceremonies, holding the Millennium Rod in front of himself in preparation for a confrontation. "I understand if you do not wish to join me in battle, Deni, but would you dare challenge me in order to prevent my rise to power? Has your loyalty to me waned so much!?!" A snarl appeared on Seth's face as he barely controlled the outrage boiling within.

WACK!!!

"Put your Item away! I shall not challenge you, but I will stop you, Seth!"

Seth lowered the Rod, and gained a perplexed, if still enraged, look.

"I have been and always will be your loyal partner, my priest. I shall always have your best interest in mind." Deni moved to get in the path between Seth and the door to the outside. "All those centuries ago, I did not interfere with you challenge to the Pharaoh. I knew that the prophesy had begun and that you needed to fulfill your roll in it."

"Yes," Seth responded, "And now we have another chance at success. I shall crush the Pharaoh and take his power..."

CRACK!!!

"Listen to my words carefully Seth... or do I need to break you legs."

Shaking off the latest blow, Seth glared at Deni, accusation in his eyes, but awaited his friends words.

"I knew, my priest, that you were going to loose in your challenge to the Pharaoh, and each time you challenge him to take something of his you shall loose. It is the curse that was placed on your head, the same curse that has caused Seto Kaiba's loosing streak against the young Moto boy, for you and Kaiba have been connected long before this day. This time however, I will stop you... to save both of you."

"What?" asked Seth in sheer confusion.

"I will save you my priest." Deni said with a sigh. "I wish to save you from your rage. I wish to save you from you narrow-minded stubbornness. I wish to save you from this path of destruction that you will continue to take without help."

Deni stared down at Seth, despite the differences in height, and smirked. "You have a host that you must now work with, and young Mokuba has expressed his desire to help Seto regain his life as well, and I'll be cursed before I disappoint the boy."

Seth fell down on his knees and began to shake his head, occasionally groaning in stress. After a few moments he looked up, and while his appearance remained the same, his voice was that of the mentally shaken Seto Kaiba. "You... you must understand Mokuba. I... I need to defeat Yugi, I have too... else... or else... or else how can I prove to myself... that I am strong enough to protect you." Kaiba/Seth fell down on his hands and knees, coming closer to tears that either Duelist or Priest had ever been before.

Deni relinquished control to the younger Kaiba brother as he fell to his knees as well, placing his hands on the elder Kaiba's shoulders. "Seto... you have protected me... you were strong enough to get us out of that orphanage... strong enough to take Kaiba Corp. from Gozaboro. You made a good life for both of us." Tears began to flow freely from Mokuba's eyes. "...but you keep... you keep looking for a reason to fight... you keep trying to find a reason to protect me..."

"Mo...ku...ba......"

"Please Seto... I don't want to always be protected... if it means I have to loose my brother..."

Seto sat back onto his heels, "Mokuba..." and gathered the young boy into a strong hug.

But then the Millennium Rod glowed once again, and Seth took control. He released the hug and pulled Mokuba away at arms length, with his head hanging down. He began speak, not only to his host, but also to the two souls within the boy in his arms. "But we have to defeat Yami. If for no other reason than to prove that I can defeat him. To show that we can be victorious against him."

Mokuba once again gave Deni control, and he reached forward, guiding Seth's face from the to look into his. "A wise instructor in the ways of ceremonies once asked me 'What good is victory if you loose what you were fighting for?'"

Recognition once again crossed Seth's face.

Deni stood up and spoke to the High Priest, "I ask you Seth... to take your own advice. Stop your grudge... and in doing so, you will regain your partner..." The wielder of the Staff extended his hand to the man on the floor "...as well as gain a brother..."

Author's Notes:

(A car pulls up and screeches to a halt)

Me: Like it... Hate it... Let me know...

Lunix95: Get back here!

Me: Yipes... (Puts 'pedal to metal') Must go faster, must go faster, go gogogogogogogogogo......

-----


	3. Treasure of the Princesses

Key:

"Normal speak"

:a hikari's thoughts or speaking to his/her Yami:

#a Yami to his/her hikari#

**Everyone Gets A Yami: Part 3**

**Treasure of the Princesses**

"Thank you for coming in this afternoon, Ms. Valentine," said a sniveling little man, who was hovering around a tall blonde woman as she walked into the photo studio.

"Yeah, yeah... no problem Yowasso." Mai Valentine; Harpy Duelist, Battle City Finalist, and all around Blonde-Bombshell, said while over-viewing the set. "I wouldn't make such a late-day trip back too Domino City to do a photo shoot for any old reason, but you do pay well. Just remember to give me that bonus you promised."

"Of course Ms. Valentine." Said Yowasso as he guided Mai back to the dressing rooms. "Your usual fee of 15 hundred-thousand Yen plus the bonus of 100 thousand Yen and one box of Duel Monster cards."

"The 'Harpy Masters' set correct?"

"Of course," Yowasso said as soon as they arrived in a dead end hallway with a door on either side. "Here we are Ms. Valentine. Your room is on the left, which you will be sharing with Ms. Suzuki. The other room will be occupied by Ms. Saito and Ms. Tanaka."

A look of shock crossed Mai's face. "Wait, **Kumi **Saito and **Norie** Tanaka?" Yowasso nodded in conformation. "How did you get those two to agree on sharing a room?"

coughcough The small little man seemed to shrink before Mai's eye. Almost as if he was hoping to disappear and thus avoid that subject. "Well... Miss. Suzuki is new to the modeling business... and neither Ms. Saito nor Ms. Tanaka wanted to be stuck 'showing her the ropes'..."

"I take it that they 'volunteered' me to do it."

Yowasso nodded, meekly.

"It'll cost you another box of cards." Mai said before she opened the dressing room door, and saw the short-haired brunette sitting at the vanity.

"Yes, Ms. Valentine," were Yowasso's words as the door slammed in his face.

On the other side of the door, Mai spun around to look at the other girl in the room, putting on a 'make friends' smile. :That's another thing I owe Joey and his friends for. If I never met them, I would have continued avoiding newbies like the plague:

"Hay there," Mai said while extending her hand. "I'm Mai Valentine. You must be Suzuki."

The other girl tentatively shook the blonde's hand. "Yes, I am Sora Suzuki. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Valentine. I saw you duel during the Battle City Tournament."

"Please, call me Mai." She said while releasing the young girl's hand and waved her hand in dismissal. "The whole 'Ms. Valentine' thing is only for suck-ups like Yowasso out there." Both girls smiled as Mai took a seat at the other vanity.

As they began preparing, Mai took a few seconds too look Sora over, and she realized that Yowasso wasn't kidding when he said she was knew. :She must be fresh out of high school. Not that I'm one to talk, but I've also been modeling sense I could walk:

"So," Mai said while taking a brush to her blonde tresses. "Did anyone tell you what the theme for this shoot was going to be?"

"Ummm..." Sora nervously stuttered. "Mr. Yowasso..." Mai gave her an amused glance, and Sora, catching on, smiled back. "...Yowasso said that we're going to do an 'Ancient Beauties' theme. He also called it a 'princesses thru time' concept."

Mai's eyes perked up. "Ooooh... that's good news." A grin crossed her lips.

"Why's that Mai?" Sora questioned.

"One word sister," Mai spun in her chair around and touched a finger onto Sora's nose. "...ACCESSORIES!!!"

--------

Studio

--------

Several hours later, and the last set of pictures were ready to be taken.

For each set, Yowasso had the girls dress up in costumes from a specific period in time. For each period, one of the girls would get to play the part of the 'princess' and the other three would be her entourage.

Norie had been first with the Medieval England theme. Next was Russia monarchy with Sora playing a Czar. Kumi showed of with gusto when she got to play a Lord's wife for the Feudal Japan set. Apparently, she liked to flaunt the fact that her mother's family is of 'distant' relation to the old Imperial line.

Now it was Mai's turn.

"Ms. Valentine, are you almost done?" came a whiney voice from the other side of the door.

Mai continued her visual scan of the prop room. "Just a sec Yowasso. Beauty like mine can't be rushed." :Not like I need much with my looks, but it wouldn't hurt to add something to top Kumi.: It wasn't often said, but everyone who's worked with those two before knew, there was some deep rivalry between Mai Valentine and Kumi Saito. It was clear to everyone, except Kumi, that Mai was the better model, but her other carrier as a Duelist made Mai a little less know in the business than Kumi, who had contracts with several fashion magazines.

"Now," Mai bent over to look at a shelf meant solely for headwear as she continued talking to herself. "What here just screams 'Queen of Egypt'?"

After a few more seconds, her eyes finally came across a golden crown. It was a bulky, over adorned, grouping of metallic tubes. When she lifted it up, Mai heard it clank around and saw parts of it shift, as if it had been smaller and other parts were added onto later.

Mai held the heavy headgear in front of her face. "Not something I would dare wear in public, but it'll defiantly make Saito jealous." She smiled as she placed it onto her forehead. "Sorry Kumi-chan, no crowns for a Feudal Lady."

As she made her way out of the prop room, Mai noticed that the studio had grown rather quiet. #Something is not right#

Trusting her instinct, Mai crept slowly back to the main room of the studio, she leaned against the doorway, only to be shocked by the sudden: "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!" and other yelps of Yowasso, his crew, and the other models.

"Shut Up!" came a deep, gruff male voice that Mai knew didn't belong to one of the crew members. "Stop yer yelling or else someone's getting' hurt!"

Mai peered around the corner. At the edge of the set, a large burly man, wearing jeans and a windbreaker, stood with his back to Mai. He had backed the crew and models into one of the corners, but Yowasso slowly stepped forward. "N...now see h...here... This...This is a private set. You gulp ...you cannot come in here without permission."

"Shatup, twerp, I'm gonna leave as soon as get what came here for."

:Why don't I think he looking for petty cash.:

"Suku..." came the voice of Sora, "...what are you doing here?!? I told you it was over between us!"

"Wench!" the now identified Suku yelled, "It's over when I SAY IT"S OVER!"

Hearing this, Mai scowled. :What's his problem?: #He's treating her like a possession# :This isn't right: #We got to stop him!# She was so livid, she didn't notice the oddity in her thoughts.

Suku grabbed Sora by her wrist, and began dragging the girl towards the studio entrance. "Suku, LET ME GO!"

"You heard the girl." With the grace of a healthy young woman, Mai slipped from behind some lighting equipment and got in between the thug and his way out. Her dramatic entrance was not as effective due to the costume she was still wearing, including the bulky crown. "Now are you going to let her go, or do I have to stop you?"

**BANG**

Suku grinned as he watched Mai's head jerk back; her body fall lifelessly to the floor. "I don't think so, 'you highness'." He said while placing the smoking revolver back into his shoulder holster.

Still within arms reach of her ex, Sora fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mai..."

"The #!# got what she wanted, she 'played hero'," Suku calmly said while once again grabbed Sora's wrist and began dragging her towards the door.

"You... MONSTER!" Sora yelled while trying to break his grip on her arm.

"Call me whatever ya want, your still comin'." Suku said as he took a step over Mai's prone body.

**THUNK**

"ARRRGGGG!!!" The brute of a man suddenly stumbled back, bring his arms to his waist, letting go of Sora in the process.

His pain came from a knee that had shot up to where his waist had been. Slowly, the rest of Mai also came up. "Have to warn you, I fight dirty." As she spoke, the excess pieces and a single bullet fell off the crown, revealing the Eye of Horus that now rested high on her forehead.

The center of the Eye shined. Mai's hair changed from her normal golden trestles to a lighter shade, almost white in color. As she moved forward, Mai's movements became more precise and elegant, as if she flowed across the floor instead of walked.

"You #((!# #!#!" Suku yelled as he tried to stand up straight. His shaky hand began to move back toward his gun. "This time I'm going to be sure I kill you."

Mai's glide picked up speed, then she swung her leg around and ax-kicked the gun out of his hand. As soon as the revolver hit the floor, her other slid across the floor to knock it into the awaiting darkness. She then spoke with a softer voice that carried tremendous force. "If you want to kill me, you're going to have to do it without your little toy."

Fear crossed the brutes face as he looked into Mai's eyes.

"This is how we're going to play this GAME." She said, "You got five seconds to find something to kill me with, and I will try and find something to stop you. Whoever finds what they need first wins." Suku's fear became confusion as Mai continued to speak. "You win, and I'll no longer be in your way. However, If I win you will have to play a **penalty game**."

Suku said nothing, but his eyes shifted toward where his gun had disappeared.

"Game Start."

At the sound of her words, Suku scrambled over toward where the gun was last seen. The yami within Mai just stood there and said, "One..."

Suku began digging around the stray boxes. Mai still did nothing. "Two..."

He finally spotted his revolver, but tripped over the debris he had scattered around in his earlier search. Mai was unmoved. "Three..."

Suku got his hand on the gun and knocked the hammer back, ready to fire. Still nothing from the girl, "Four..."

He spun the gun around, trying to take careful aim despite his shaking hand. "Five!" With precise movements Mai's yami crouched down and scooped something off the ground, and with a flick of the wrist launched a blot toward Suku. The bolt flew threw the air, straight toward Suku's hand.

**Ban-Kunk-Boom **The bolt had become logged in the barrel, causing the bullet to backfire.

"So you like to treat others as posessions. It's time you felt what's it like to be claimed by another. **Penalty Game: Posessed Mind!"**

As soon as he was sure the gunman was unconscious, Yowasso scrambled over to Mai's side. "Ms. Valentine, are you alright?"

With a glow from the tiara, Mai smiled down at the photographer. "I'm alright Yowasso. You should go call the cops."

"Of course," the sniveling little man said while heading back to his office.

"One more thing..."

"Yes, Ms. Valentine?"

"I'll take this instead of my bonus." Mai said while pointing to the tiara still on her forehead.

"Whatever you want Ms. Valentine." He said as the blond woman headed back to the dressing room.

:I don't know who you are, but thanks for your help:

#I apologize. I am Mere, personal bodyguard of the Royal Treasurer of Egypt and Spirit of the Millennium Tiara.#

Mai slipped out of the costume she was wearing and got her clothes out of the dresser.

:Wow, I never thought I'd get a Item of my own. Just don't be making me go nutso like Marik did:

#I would never go against your wishes. I only ask that you allow me to stay with you... and help me find someone as well.#

:Sure you can stay, but who is it you're looking for?:

After Mai got into her clothes, she walked outside to her car; planning to get a hotel room for the night.

"I've received some training under the High Priest. Thru my skills as a priestess, I sensed the awakening of Joseph. He is the Treasurer that I was sworn to protect. I wish to find the one who hosts his spirit.#

:Of course I'll help. Besides, his 'host' maybe a cutie:

#I'm sure of it, destined host greatly resemble those of us who reside in the items. I doubt you would find my fiancé ugly#

:You may be right, Yugi and his Spirit are almost identical. Wait a second...... **fiancé!**:

---------------------

Domino Museum

---------------------

Ishizu sat at her desk, resting her head upon her hands. She was seemingly asleep from the late hour.

**KnockKnock**

"Come in," came the tomb-keeper's quiet voice.

"Mistress Ishizu," said the hooded man who walked thru the door.

"Odion, you completed your task." She stated rather than asked.

"I've witnessed the awakening of the Treasurer. Also, I delivered the Tiara and it's been found by who you predicted."

"And the other two," She once again stated.

"...have been place exactly where you said they needed to be. They have not been found yet."

"It won't be long. It's been awhile sense all the ancient ones have been together."

Author's Notes:

(Psycho King get's pummeled by Death, GSO-Techu6, and Lunix95)

Me: Arp... You know the drill... review... Ack!


End file.
